nicktoons_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Friends Variety Pack 3
New Nicktoons Schedule Starting January 3, 2011 | Anime Superhero Forum Register Login Search Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced search… Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced… Menu Blog News Blog Channels Reviews Anime Comics, Etc. Digital Media Episode Recaps Events Featured Article For Kids Front Page Industry International Movies Opinion Superheroes Television Toon Zone Toons Toys Video Games 3D CGI Card Games Editorial Featured For Grown Ups Forums Giveaways Illustration Interviews Live-Action Memes Podcast Press Releases Social Software Videos Forums New posts Search forums Media Random Playlists What's new New posts New profile posts Latest activity Members Registered members Current visitors New profile posts Search profile posts Forums Log in Register Search Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced search… Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced… Sidebar New posts Search forums Sidebar Menu New Nicktoons Schedule Starting January 3, 2011 Thread starter Bryan Start date Dec 21, 2010 Enter to win two tickets to The Tale of The Princess Kaguya. Details here. Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum JavaScript is disabled. For a better experience, please enable JavaScript in your browser before proceeding. Latest News & Videos B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Dec 21, 2010 #1 Nicktoons is getting another new schedule come January. Everything is “generic” right now (as no episodes are listed), but here’s the generic version as of now: Starting Monday, January 3, 2011 (Blue = change from what "normally" airs) Weekdays 6:00-8:00AM ... Monday - Avatar Tuesday - Danny Phantom Wednesday - Dragon Ball Z Kai Thursday - Zevo-3 Friday - The Fairly OddParents 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM Invader ZIM 10:30AM Invader ZIM 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00PM Danny Phantom 1:30PM Danny Phantom 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 3:00PM The Mighty B! 3:30PM The Mighty B! 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 5:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mon/Wed) The Fairly OddParents (Tue) Planet Sheen (Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 5:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mon/Wed) The Fairly OddParents (Tue) Planet Sheen (Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 6:00PM Zevo-3 (Mon) The Troop (Tue-Fri) 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00-4:00AM ... Monday - Iron Man: Armored Adventures Tuesday - Wolverine and the X-Men Wednesday - Three Delivery Thursday - Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes Friday - Speed Racer: The Next Generation 4:00-6:00AM ... Monday - CatDog Tuesday - Rocko’s Modern Life Wednesday - Rugrats Thursday - Jimmy Neutron Friday - Invader ZIM Weekends 6:00AM Zevo-3 6:30AM Zevo-3 7:00AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 7:30AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 8:00AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 8:30AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 9:00AM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 9:30AM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Avatar 11:30AM Avatar 12:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 12:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 5:30PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 6:00PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 6:30PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 8:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 9:00PM The Ren & Stimpy Show 9:30PM The Ren & Stimpy Show 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 12:00AM Avatar (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 12:30AM Avatar (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 5:00AM ChalkZone 5:30AM All Grown Up Kiddington tut tut Aug 20, 2010 3,080 0 38 27 dumpster Dec 21, 2010 #2 Eyeahhhhh... sorry, still lame. I thought they were supposed to be getting rid of The Troop (or, at least, reducing its presence), but here I see it's back to regular, daily airings again. Why? It's not a Nicktoon... heck, it's not even a cartoon. Put it on TeenNick, if anything. I guess the one bright note here would be Avatar's reduction from 14 daily airings to six (except on Monday). This network would just kill for some variety, and that is a start, I suppose. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Dec 21, 2010 #3 Kiddington said: I thought they were supposed to be getting rid of The Troop (or, at least, reducing its presence), but here I see it's back to regular, daily airings again. Why? It's not a Nicktoon... heck, it's not even a cartoon. Put it on TeenNick, if anything. Click to expand... Doesn't really matter anymore at this point, with Power Rangers coming to Nicktoons in early 2011. Both shows will fit well together. ToonsLover Lover of Toons Aug 24, 2010 2,484 0 36 Dec 21, 2010 #4 Uh...classic Nicktoons pushed back even more, how nice. Sketch not like those other old guys Feb 26, 2002 66,869 0 38 35 Washington Dec 21, 2010 #5 I guess they liked how the late night superchunks worked for comedy and throught they'd try it with action as well. Ren and Stimpy only airing two hours a week is hardly worth the marketing they've done but at least it's in a prime time slot again. They're still greatly overdoing it on hour blocks and mini-marathons on weekends but eh... whatever. At least they play a variety of shows. Doguineta Active Member Sep 11, 2010 2,990 0 38 Uruguay twitter.com Dec 21, 2010 #6 The good stuff: I love the variety in it, Mighty B, Barnyard (it returned, yay!), FOP, Danny, Puppy, Sheen, ZIM, Penguins, Teenage Robot, etc.) The bad stuff: The. Troop. Over. Airing. and the lack of El Tigre and Making Fiends. Less airings of Fanboy. And Avatar was reduced too. T tommy21 Member Jun 9, 2010 498 0 16 United States of America Dec 21, 2010 #7 It is sad that they got rid of Rocket Power. Its been about a year now.. I am still glad to see 3 classic nicktoons that I like are still on. Rugrats, All Grown Up, and ChalkZone. Kaveh77 Active Member Mar 29, 2009 2,028 0 36 Arizona Dec 22, 2010 #8 They should really bring back Hey Arnold I haven't seen that show on tv in years. Still my favorite Nicktoon to date Lord Pumpkin Member Dec 9, 2005 586 0 16 42 Cloverdale, IN Dec 22, 2010 #9 Is Nicktoons/Nickelodeon going to tell us when TMNT and Winx are going to premiere? I would love to see then bring back UNEDITED versions of Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, and Pinky and the Brain. When I say unedited, I mean before Nick redid the Animaniacs Theme. What with Nick and WB anyway? T TimmyFan1967 Member Feb 21, 2010 280 0 16 United States Dec 22, 2010 #10 Thanks, Bryan this schedule for Nicktoons is somewhat better particurlarly for FOP and Back at the Barnyard fans. Tommypezmaster Active Member Aug 2, 2009 1,494 0 38 Scottsdale Dec 26, 2010 #11 Looks like Random Cartoons is ethier pull-off the air or still rotaional w/ Tak SpongeJosh A Bold Kid Jul 22, 2009 2,172 0 36 26 Chicago, IL Dec 26, 2010 #12 Kaveh77 said: They should really bring back Hey Arnold I haven't seen that show on tv in years. Still my favorite Nicktoon to date Click to expand... I can't remember the last time they aired the movie, so perhaps they're testing the waters for a return, even if just for a month like Invader ZiM or Ren & Stimpy? S Sgt.Frog Active Member Jun 29, 2010 1,876 0 36 Planet Pekopon Dec 26, 2010 #13 Bryan Alford said: Nicktoons is getting another new schedule come January. Everything is “generic” right now (as no episodes are listed), but here’s the generic version as of now: Starting Monday, January 3, 2011 (Blue = change from what "normally" airs) Weekdays 6:00-8:00AM ... Monday - Avatar Tuesday - Danny Phantom Wednesday - Dragon Ball Z Kai Thursday - Zevo-3 Friday - The Fairly OddParents 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 9:00AM Avatar 9:30AM Avatar 10:00AM Invader ZIM 10:30AM Invader ZIM 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00PM Danny Phantom 1:30PM Danny Phantom 2:00PM Back at the Barnyard 2:30PM Back at the Barnyard 3:00PM The Mighty B! 3:30PM The Mighty B! 4:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 4:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 5:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mon/Wed) The Fairly OddParents (Tue) Planet Sheen (Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 5:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mon/Wed) The Fairly OddParents (Tue) Planet Sheen (Thu) Invader ZIM (Fri) 6:00PM Zevo-3 (Mon) The Troop (Tue-Fri) 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 8:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 8:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Avatar 10:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 11:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Mon-Thu) Zevo-3 (Fri) 12:00AM The Fairly OddParents 12:30AM The Fairly OddParents 1:00AM The Troop 1:30AM Invader ZIM 2:00-4:00AM ... Monday - Iron Man: Armored Adventures Tuesday - Wolverine and the X-Men Wednesday - Three Delivery Thursday - Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes Friday - Speed Racer: The Next Generation 4:00-6:00AM ... Monday - CatDog Tuesday - Rocko’s Modern Life Wednesday - Rugrats Thursday - Jimmy Neutron Friday - Invader ZIM Weekends 6:00AM Zevo-3 6:30AM Zevo-3 7:00AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 7:30AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 8:00AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 8:30AM The Troop (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 9:00AM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 9:30AM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Avatar 11:30AM Avatar 12:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 12:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 1:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 1:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents (Sat) The Troop (Sun) 3:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 3:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:00PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 4:30PM Dragon Ball Z Kai 5:00PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 5:30PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 6:00PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 6:30PM Zevo-3 (Sat) Invader ZIM (Sun) 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 8:30PM T.U.F.F. Puppy (Sat) Planet Sheen (Sun) 9:00PM The Ren & Stimpy Show 9:30PM The Ren & Stimpy Show 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM The Fairly OddParents 11:30PM The Fairly OddParents 12:00AM Avatar (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 12:30AM Avatar (Sat) Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sun) 1:00AM Glenn Martin, DDS 1:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 2:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 2:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Sat) Wolverine and the X-Men (Sun) 3:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 3:30AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 4:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes (Sat) Three Delivery (Sun) 4:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 5:00AM ChalkZone 5:30AM All Grown Up Click to expand... They have gotten a little better in variety. But, I feel they need Nicktoons Originals,made for Nicktoons not just Nicklodeon reruns. I'm still hoping they'll pick up more anime from Funimation. Avatar, Danny Phantom, and Dragon Ball Z Kai could make a good afternoon prime time action block. The Troop is getting more airings, I'm not really interested. The Mavel action is being pushed to the death slot time, which isn't surprising with Disney owning Marvel now. I wish Catdog had a few more airing though and ChalkZone aswell. You must log in or register to reply here. Share: Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Thread starter Similar threads Forum Replies Date M Nicktoons Archived Schedules The Nicktoons Forum 0 Aug 5, 2019 J Nicktoons Schedule is 35% Live-Action The Nicktoons Forum 6 Mar 23, 2017 Nicktoons Schedule with Episode Names - May 23 2005 The Nicktoons Forum 0 Dec 22, 2016 B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting Tuesday 11/30! The Nicktoons Forum 25 Nov 28, 2010 B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting 4/6: Rocko & CatDog are back + more! The Nicktoons Forum 51 Apr 3, 2010 Similar threads M Nicktoons Archived Schedules Started by Micahel Cataldo Aug 5, 2019 Replies: 0 The Nicktoons Forum J Nicktoons Schedule is 35% Live-Action Started by JTOONSAnimation Mar 23, 2017 Replies: 6 The Nicktoons Forum Nicktoons Schedule with Episode Names - May 23 2005 Started by Erick Dye-Cain Dec 22, 2016 Replies: 0 The Nicktoons Forum B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting Tuesday 11/30! Started by Bryan Nov 28, 2010 Replies: 25 The Nicktoons Forum B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting 4/6: Rocko & CatDog are back + more! Started by Bryan Apr 3, 2010 Replies: 51 The Nicktoons Forum Spotlight Staff online Magmaster12 Master of MAGnets RoyalRubble Moderator Leviathan "It's against nature!" wonderfly Is this the future?!? Light Lucario Moderator Members online Kitschensyngk Dr.Pepper Rod G M622 Mostezli Hulkwummy The Overlord RDG Magmaster12 RoyalRubble Leviathan Cartoonfan06 Grenzer SpottyBlue wonderfly Techatax Light Lucario Zorak Masaki Empyrian jasonnguyen2606 TerraKnight LinusFan303 SpongeBobFan2004 Lawren22 Nick Mick dwarr020 F150Dog superkeegan9100 MrCan ChickyBro RainbowCupcake Total: 630 (members: 35, guests: 595) Who's on Discord? Latest profile posts D-nice is the man. Recently, my family got a HBO Subscription, and I happen to see The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on there. Yesterday at 11:07 AM ••• ProtoGentIsDead It's been two years since I've joined here. Yesterday at 12:50 AM ••• SweetShop209 2:40 I never thought I'd see the day someone preferred Ultimate Spiderman to Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes . Friday at 2:37 PM ••• Radical Buster We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country, but we do have heated political debates so we certainly have the Thanksgiving spirit. Thursday at 9:50 PM ••• Vuxovich sasq Vuxovich wrote on sasq's profile. I am sure Xiaolin Chronicles aired in Italy. How about that? Thursday at 7:54 PM ••• Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum Forum statistics Threads 289,834 Messages 4,588,111 Members 12,699 Latest member Rainbowkid37 Latest posts "Toonami" News & Discussion Thread Latest: Kitschensyngk 13 minutes ago The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum International Disney Networks Thread Part 5 Latest: jasonnguyen2606 41 minutes ago Disney/Pixar Forum "The Flash" Feature Film Pre-Release Discussion (Spoilers) Latest: the greenman Today at 12:36 AM DC Live-Action Movies and Television Toonzone Picks: The Top Animated Movie of the 2010's! Latest: Gold Guy Today at 12:13 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion J The Problem With Adult Animation: Too Cynical? Latest: JTOONSAnimation Today at 12:13 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion Online statistics Members online 35 Guests online 595 Total visitors 630 Totals may include hidden visitors. Share this page Share this page Share Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Contact us Terms and rules Privacy policy Help Home RSS Forum software by XenForo® © 2010-2019 XenForo Ltd. | Style and add-ons by ThemeHouse | Media embeds via s9e/MediaSites XenMedio 2 PRO © Jason Axelrod of 8WAYRUN Width Queries 25 Time 1.8734s Memory 20.09MB Top Bottom This site uses cookies to help personalise content, tailor your experience and to keep you logged in if you register. By continuing to use this site, you are consenting to our use of cookies. Accept Learn more…